My Second Chance
by Irelandluver
Summary: Isabella Swan was in love with Emmett Cullen until he broke her heart. Who better to come and help other then the sexy Edward Cullen, Emmetts brother. As she picks up the pieces of her heart Edward is all too willing to help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

My Second Chance

"I don't understand, how could you do this to me?" Bewildered, I looked up into Emmett's handsome face questioningly.

"It just happened, I didn't mean it to, and it was just... in the heat of the moment I guess you could say" he said softly.

I looked down and studied the floor while he droned on about how it was such a mistake and that he was sorry.

If he loved me in the first place he wouldn't have cheated on me with her.

My Emmett with his curly dark brown hair, big muscular body, and blue as the ocean eyes, with Rosalie Hale; the Greek goddess with long luscious blonde hair, body of a model, and piercing ice blue eyes that would stop any man in their tracks.

How could I be so stupid? To think that I, Isabella Swan, with plain brown hair, average body that when compared with the body of a model came up short, and brown eyes that looked like mud, could interest anyone such as Emmett for a long amount of time.

I was a fool, plain and simple.

I looked over at Emmett who was staring at me with beseeching eyes and slowly looked away again.

I couldn't look at him and say what I knew that he wanted but that would leave me broken.

"I can't ever forgive you for this, we're over" staring at the floor I felt him kiss me on the forehead.

"I love you Bella, I'm sorry, I know you'll find someone worth your time someday" he said and with that he walked out the door most likely into Rosalie's waiting arms.

I sat there silently with tears running down my face at the loss of someone I had loved for so many years.

*** 1 year later***

I stepped into my office hesitantly hoping that nobody had remembered that today was my birthday.

I didn't have it put on the calendar by my assistant purposefully.

Being the top editor and chief of the _San Diego Gazette_ I had gotten higher up in the food chain so to speak and I didn't wish for people to know my life outside of work; even if it was as small as my birthday.

Seeing that the coast was clear to go about today like it was a regular day I sat at my desk and booted up my computer.

Deadline after deadline had to be met today and if not I would have to chew someone out which wasn't the highlight of my day.

Walking to the snack room for my daily fix of caffeine I noticed it was eerily silent. I stopped walking abruptly.

Angela must have planned a surprise party in the snack room knowing that I would be there to get coffee.

I steeled myself as I walked into the snack room while my coworkers screamed happy birthday.

I looked around at all the smiling faces and balloons tied to chairs around the table that had my cake on it.

I forced a smile onto my face as Angela led me to a chair while everyone sang Happy Birthday to me.

I behaved accordingly as the party went on said my thank yous and rushed to my office as soon as everyone was stuffing their faces with cake and ice cream.

I leaned my head against the door and breathed deeply. I always use to celebrate my birthday with… I banged my head against the door ridding myself of the thought.

Walking to my desk I started replying to all the messages that Angela had left on my desk the day before.

Knocking softly, Angela walked in to my office with a timid smile.

I gave her my best "I can't believe you did that" look I could muster onto my face.

"Don't look at me like that you old grouch" she huffed sitting down into one of the chairs I had on the other side of my desk.

"Like what?" I asked innocently. "Like you didn't think I would remember and that I wouldn't plan a little something for you" she haughtily responded.

"I'm sorry I'm just being a little pouty today, thank you by the way" looking down at my hands so she couldn't see that I was happy that someone had at least remembered.

"You're welcome, by the way an Esme Cullen called earlier to wish you a happy birthday" walking out of the room she turned around to gauge my reaction.

Esme called every year to wish me happy birthday even though… well even though I no longer dated her son.

I never called her back to say thank you fearing of what she would tell me of her family most specifically Emmett.

Last I heard he was engaged to Rosalie Hale and they were just as happy and perfect as Ken and Barbie and were setting the date and planning they're wedding.

They were a cuter couple than Emmett and I had ever been and that's what stung the most.

Getting up and grabbing my purse I raced out of my office for some much needed air.

Walking to the café on the corner I waited patiently in line to order.

"Isabella Swan, you're still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you" a familiar voice boomed from behind me.

My back immediately stiffened and I slowly turned around and took in brown copper hair, hypnotic green eyes, and a tall muscular build.

Feeling like I had the wind knocked out of me I breathlessly whispered "Edward Cullen."

**A/N: Yay or Nay? Should I continue with the story or do you think it's a dud? If so please review! :D**


End file.
